The present invention relates generally to providing pressurized air to perform various functions on an aircraft. More particularly, the invention relates to systems for extracting ambient air from exterior surfaces of the aircraft to reduce drag and conveying the air so that the various functions are performed during its conveyance.
Electric Cabin Air Compressors (CAC) may be used in conjunction with efficient More Electric Aircraft (MEA) architectures to provide outside compressed air to Environmental Control Systems (ECS), to pressurize the cabin, provide fresh outside air and to control the temperature in aircraft. In current MEA applications, CAC inlets may recover dynamic ram air pressure during flight in order to gain a pressure and efficiency advantage. But this ram air system may have a negative effect of adding drag to the aircraft
In many prior-art aircraft, wing leading edge anti-icing is performed with high pressure and high temperature main engine bleed air that is dumped overboard via an impingement flow piccolo tube which heats up the wing leading edge. This bleed air requires additional fuel burn by the engine, and can be a difficult design point for the engines and aircraft to meet.
In prior art environmental control systems (ECS), engine bleed air is commonly routed directly to a precooler near a main engine to reduce bleed air temperatures to an acceptable level as to not damage aircraft structures, equipment or provide an ignition source. These precoolers cause pressure drop, add weight, and require engine fan air or ram air. Consequently, these precoolers reduce aircraft efficiency.
As can be seen, there is a need for an air inlet system which reduces drag on an in-flight aircraft. Also, there is a need for a wing anti-icing system that does not consume bleed air from main engines of an aircraft. Still further, there is a need for a bleed air precooling system that does not reduce aircraft efficiency.